


偷窥

by rieg



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Beta Angeal Hewley, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieg/pseuds/rieg
Summary: 寂寞老萨偷看活春宫
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	偷窥

**Author's Note:**

> 本作ABO世界观：女性 Alpha 和男性 Omega 具有双性生殖器，不需要咬后颈腺体结番
> 
> Alpha 萨菲罗斯，Beta 安吉尔，Omega 杰内西斯
> 
> 杰内西斯双性
> 
> 写文是为了自己爽和抒发性癖，不讨论三观
> 
> 雷ABO和双性勿入，右上角点叉退出

萨菲罗斯感到有人开门进来了。

眯眼看了看，是安吉尔，后面还跟着杰内西斯。

萨菲罗斯已经在床上躺了一个小时，翻来覆去却无法入睡。有些懊恼不该在晚餐时喝浓咖啡导致精神振奋，要是在明天课上打瞌睡就糟糕了。

萨菲罗斯和安吉尔同是神罗附属大学二年级的学生，萨菲罗斯就读的是法律系，是校园内有名的学霸，就算是在人才众多的 Alpha 里也是当中的佼佼者，俊美得不似凡人的容貌更让他从入学以来就被冠上校草的名号。萨菲罗斯和安吉尔从入学开始就被分配到同一间宿舍，到如今已经一年多。安吉尔一开始还有些担心身为风云人物的萨菲罗斯会比较高冷，但实际相处后发现萨菲罗斯为人还挺亲切，并没有端什么架子。不过萨菲罗斯的迷妹们总爱向安吉尔打听萨菲罗斯的喜好，却着实让安吉尔相当无可奈何。安吉尔是就读金融系的 Beta，虽然和萨菲罗斯是室友，但课表不同的两人其实共处一室的时间也并不多。安吉尔为人真诚老实，并不会过多干涉萨菲罗斯的生活，也让不喜人打扰的萨菲罗斯相当满意。

杰内西斯是安吉尔介绍给萨菲罗斯认识的。据安吉尔所说是他在故乡巴诺拉村的好友，中间曾失去联系，最近才在大学里遇上。尽管安吉尔热情的介绍他们相识，但杰内西斯似乎不是很喜欢萨菲罗斯，初次见面时便对萨菲罗斯的态度相当冷淡。鲜少被冷遇的萨菲罗斯感到有些新奇，所以对杰内西斯留有些印象。安吉尔见两人不对付，便不再勉强将两人约出来见面。在与安吉尔的闲聊中萨菲罗斯得知杰内西斯是文学系的大二生，住在另一栋宿舍，平常不会过来这里。后来萨菲罗斯还见过杰内西斯几次，大多数是杰内西斯过来找安吉尔的时候，都只是点点头当作打招呼，并无交谈。

“ 你不是说你室友今天不在吗？” 正当萨菲罗斯合上眼准备尝试入睡时，坐在安吉尔床上的两人开始交谈起来。尽管已经压低声音，但在安静的寝室里还是听得很清楚。萨菲罗斯想起今早的确告知安吉尔晚上会去看一场演出，结束后已过门禁时间，便回自己家睡，不会回来宿舍。不过演出突然取消，所以在外边用过晚饭后见时间还早便回来宿舍复习会儿功课。

“ 他已经睡着了，咱们小点声没关系吧。” 

萨菲罗斯感觉到他们看向他，小心翼翼的将被子拉高些将自己包裹在被子中，假装看起来已经睡着的样子。

“ 不然我下次再来好了。” 杰内西斯的语气听起来不是很高兴，站起身准备要走了。

“ 可是我下个星期开始考试，就不能出来和你见面了。” 

“ ... ” 

谈话声消失，房间里再度恢复安静。过不久却有奇怪的黏腻声音，萨菲罗斯忍不住睁开眼偷看，却看到安吉尔和杰内西斯正坐在对面床上接吻。原来他们在交往吗？难怪萨菲罗斯总觉得他们的关系以朋友来说实在是亲密得非同寻常。只要是没有上课的日子安吉尔便会去找杰内西斯而不待在宿舍里，现在想来是约会去了。今晚这对情侣正想趁他不在偷偷的在寝室里幽会，萨菲罗斯觉得他就像个爱八卦的小女生一样在窥探他人的隐私。

两人越吻越投入，但是杰内西斯还是很戒备的时不时看向萨菲罗斯，只见萨菲罗斯的脸被大半个被子盖住，所以也看得不是很清楚。安吉尔边吻边动情的将左手伸进杰内西斯的上衣里抚摸着背部，右手则来回捏弄杰内西斯胸前的两颗樱桃。就这么吻了一阵子，杰内西斯突然推开安吉尔的手将上衣拉下，似乎不愿意再继续下去了。

“ 他还躺在那边呢，万一把他弄醒了怎么办，不如隔天吧 ” 杰内西斯的声音闷闷的。

安吉尔捧着杰内西斯的脸颊亲来亲去，一副很不舍得放手的样子。“ 就一次好吗？我很想你 ” 

这俩歪歪腻腻的让萨菲罗斯不自觉的想笑，尤其是平常看着木讷无趣的安吉尔，没想到在对着男朋友的时候竟然还挺有情趣的。而每次见面时都显得很不好惹的杰内西斯私下里对安吉尔倒是挺顺从。“ 这可恶的恋爱酸臭味。” 已经空窗很多年的萨菲罗斯在心里恨恨的吐槽着。杰内西斯默不作声，安吉尔便当他默认了，捧着他的嘴亲了一口。杰内西斯在空间不大的单人床上躺下，安吉尔伏在他身上，开始解开牛仔裤的纽扣。萨菲罗斯见两人真的打算在他面前表演活春宫，有点犹疑是否该让他们知道自己还醒着。但想了想还是放弃了，要是现在起身的话不就等于让他们知道刚才一直在偷听他们说话了吗？这太尴尬了，光想象那画面就让萨菲罗斯恨不得找个地洞钻进去。但是萨菲罗斯不会承认他的确有那么几分想看的恶趣味。

安吉尔将手插进杰内西斯的双腿间，开始轻轻的搓揉着杰内西斯的下身。杰内西斯头靠在安吉尔的肩膀轻喘着，看起来很舒服，但又极力压制着不发出声音。为了让杰内西斯的身体尽快产生润滑，安吉尔将内裤拨到一边，反复捏弄着小小的阴蒂，很快便有爱液从花穴里流出沾湿了安吉尔的手掌。安吉尔亲吻着杰内西斯颈边流下的汗水，小心翼翼的将食指和中指插入甬道中进行扩张。“ 呃... ” 杰内西斯倒吸一口气，发出了短促的呻吟。意识到不小心发出声音后，又赶紧用手掌将嘴巴盖上。这是萨菲罗斯所没见过的杰内西斯，剥去了平日冷傲的强硬表面，在爱人的爱抚下主动打开柔软可口的内里，额头上因情动而沁满了汗，张开嘴微微喘息着，靠在安吉尔身上露出不知是痛苦还是享受的隐忍表情是萨菲罗斯素日看不到的妩媚。萨菲罗斯不由自主的勃起了。

“ 行了，插进来吧 ” 杰内西斯轻声阻止安吉尔继续扩张，坐起来将膝盖上的内裤和牛仔裤全部脱下，调整角度，将双腿打开环住安吉尔的腰。萨菲罗斯这才惊讶的发现杰内西斯是 Omega，毕竟从外表上来看，杰内西斯实在和想象中的 Omega 相去甚远。萨菲罗斯想起以前见过的 Omega 大多长得甜美可人，身形玲珑小巧，容易让人产生保护欲，杰内西斯硬朗高挑的身形倒是可以算是 Omega 中的异类了。萨菲罗斯回忆起之前的确也有些迹象隐隐透露出杰内西斯是 Omega ，只是不知道时并没有留意。比如说杰内西斯对萨菲罗斯总是很防备，那是因为 Alpha 对于 Omega 拥有天生压倒性的优势，因此 Omega 面对陌生或不喜的 Alpha 会时刻保持戒备。学校为了避免发生意外，将 Omega 的宿舍单独设在另一栋楼，Alpha 和 Beta 不得进入，所以从来都是杰内西斯来找安吉尔，却不见安吉尔到杰内西斯的宿舍去。不过身为 Omega 竟敢在夜晚跑到满是 Alpha 和 Beta 宿舍里和男朋友上床，也未免太大胆了，难道他的父母没有教过他要自我保护吗？更何况还在 Alpha 面前坦露自己的身体，萨菲罗斯眼神复杂的盯着杰内西斯。

安吉尔想戴套，却被杰内西斯拒绝了。“ 我吃过药了，又不在发情期，我想要你射在里面 ” 安吉尔怜惜的亲了亲杰内西斯的额头，便压在杰内西斯身上缓缓的将阴茎插入阴道中。杰内西斯极力忍耐着不让自己发出声音，双腿紧紧的缠着安吉尔的腰部。于此同时，萨菲罗斯也偷偷的在被子底下握住阴茎撸动起来。萨菲罗斯忍不住想象着是自己的阴茎插入到温暖的甬道中，紧致的阴道壁紧紧的缠上来包裹住茎身，从花心流出的爱液浇灌着顶端。安吉尔边揉捏着杰内西斯的臀部稍微抬起他的双腿边耸动着下身，好让自己能够进入得更深。萨菲罗斯盯着他们交合的部位，阴茎插入时花瓣肉眼可见的收缩绞紧，抽出时被堵在花穴里头的情液也跟着流出，沾湿了两人的大腿根部，有些甚至还流到了床单上。空气中除了两人微微的喘气声，还有阴囊撞击臀瓣时发出的拍打声和阴茎在爱液泛滥的阴道里搅动的水声。萨菲罗斯尽力控制着呼吸好让信息素不会散发，手上则加重力道，跟着安吉尔抽插的节奏上下撸动青筋凸起的阴茎。萨菲罗斯觉得自己就像是高中时期在昏暗的房间里对着色情片打飞机的毛头小子，偷窥室友做爱的刺激感则比看色情片还要更加翻倍。

安吉尔加重阴茎挺动的力度，汗水从脸颊淌下，呼吸也加粗了几分，萨菲罗斯知道他快射精了，禁不住加快了手上撸动的速度。杰内西斯将双腿折叠起来呈最大限度的打开好让花穴能吞进更多，双手则勾着安吉尔的肩颈与之亲密的拥吻。在最后几下又深又重的撞击后，安吉尔将阴茎全根插入，精液被射在阴道深处，被内射的快感和满足感让杰内西斯爽得忍不住卷缩着脚趾，全身像被电击一样微微颤抖着。萨菲罗斯看着两人紧密相连的交合处，艳红色湿淋淋的花穴吃下整根阴茎的画面太具有冲击力，萨菲罗斯想象此刻是自己伏在杰内西斯身上内射后也终于在手中释放出来。射精后安吉尔没有马上抽出，而是将阴茎埋在花穴里，边亲吻着杰内西斯边回味高潮的余韵，温存了一会儿后才慢吞吞的爬起来。有几滴白色的精液从杰内西斯还没合拢的花穴里流出，安吉尔拿过纸巾给他擦拭。两人穿好裤子后还在床上依靠着休息了一会儿，看起来很舍不得分开。

“ 我送你回去 ” “ 到楼下就行了，你考完试后我再来找你 ”

门打开又关上，房间里又只剩下他一人，萨菲罗斯松了口气。空气中依然残存着情欲的味道，萨菲罗斯盯着安吉尔的床，回想着自己对着室友的做爱现场撸管，感觉实在诡异极了。意识归位的他感到内心有某种奇怪的开关被打开，这很不像他，肯定有哪里不对劲。虽然很不想承认，但是萨菲罗斯感到自己的下身又来了精神，果然 Alpha 的情欲被挑起来后只是一发是不足以消退的。“ 看来今晚注定是个不眠夜 ” 萨菲罗斯心里埋怨着安吉尔和杰内西斯，无奈的把手覆在阴茎上，再次撸动起来。


End file.
